Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Most companies have one or more computer networks and also make extensive use of the Internet. The productivity of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Improvements in computers and software have been a force for bringing about great increases in business and industrial productivity.
Procedures for installing hardware, installing software, and/or fixing problems with computers may consume resources, such as time and system bandwidth. For example, system administrators often have to spend time installing software on computers. As shown from the above discussion, it may be beneficial to improve installation and/or maintenance procedures for computers.